Mushroom Kingdom World
by Quackersmacker
Summary: Mario saves Pauline but she learns about Princess Peach. Later Pauline finds out that Mario proposed to Peach and she wants to kill her. She teams up with the Koopalings and Bowser so they can get Peach and Mario to themselves. Wario and co. appear.


INT- TOY FACTORY

Pauline is walking out of the Mini Mario factory. Donkey Kong and Diddy are on top of the building eating bananas. The bananas fall to the ground, landing on top of Pauline. Donkey and Diddy climb to the ground and starts picking their bananas. Donkey Kong grabs Pauline from the pile and is smitten with her. Take put her on her shoulder and climbs the factory.

PAULINE: Somebody help! This stubborn monkey is kidnapping me!

DONKEY: I'm an ape. APE!

Mario is walking past and he hears Pauline screams. He jumps up the building.

MARIO: (To Donkey Kong) You are-a just like your grandfather-a, kidnapping Pauline.

Mario hold up a mini Pauline toy and some bananas. Donkey Kong grabs them, but he falls. He lets Pauline go and she fails. Mario jumps and catches her. Mario ground pounds to the ground. Donkey and Diddy eat their bananas.

PAULINE: Oh Mario, you saved me again!

MARIO: That's what I do best!

Pauline kisses Mario on the cheek. Mario blushes.

MARIO: Aw.

PAULINE: Let's go out somewhere. Like a restaurant.

MARIO: I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm invited somewhere.

PAULINE: Wha? Where?

MARIO: Princess Peach is inviting me to her castle.

PAULINE: Princess Peach?

MARIO: You don't know who Princess Peach is? She's the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. We were childhood friends.

PAULINE: But, but. You can't leave me!

MARIO: I'm sure you can come. Peach is very sweet.

PAULINE: (angry) Sweet?

MARIO: (dreaming) Yeah, I wanted to propose to her.

PAULINE: (angry) You cheater! You are my boyfriend! Remember!

MARIO: I broke-a up with you and I came back to the Mushroom Kingdom. And you haven't met her yet.

PAULINE: You can't choose her over me because she's some princess!

MARIO: We can still be friends. Oh well, I have to go!

Mario starts to leave.

PAULINE: (thinking) Oh no, I have to win him back!

INT- PEACH'S CASTLE NIGHT

Mario is in front of the door to Peach's castle. Pauline is hiding behind a tree, watching him. Peach opens the door.

PEACH: Mario! How good to see you!

Peach kisses Mario . Pauline face turns red. She is jealous.

PAULINE: Damn that blond! Taking my wop away.

The Koopalings and Bowser Jr. are walking past Pauline. Roy hears her.

ROY: (loud) RACIST SCUM!

PAULINE: SHUT UP!

Pauline flips them off. The Koopalings don't care as they walk to a tennis court.

LUDWIG: Okay, King's Dad orders are that we wait here until everything's quiet. We then call Pop on Iggy's Walkie Talkie phone. And we flutter jump on top of Peach's castle.

ROY: Um moron, we can't flutter jump.

LUDWIG: Well find other ways to get in, like jump through a window. Those Toads are weak anyway. Only I am good enough to attack through the roof!

BOWSER JR: I can use my Clown car! And you don't have one!

LUDWIG: Well, you're not special either, Iggy has built me my own clown car that I can flutter jump out of.

LARRY: Whatever bro. Hey Junior, I'm gonna play tennis.

BOWSER JUNIOR: And I'm gonna beat you like last time.

LARRY: You cheated that time.

BOWSER JR: Only losers say other Koopas cheat.

Bowser Jr. lifts his nose high and walks to his place on the court. Larry does so too, but he is enraged.

LARRY: Lemmy, give us a tennis ball!

Lemmy waves his wand and a small clown ball appears.

LARRY: I said TENNIS BALL. NOT YOUR STUPID CIRCIS STUFF!

LEMMY: A ball's a ball.

BOWSER JR: I already got a ball, lets play!

Cut to Pauline behind a tree.

PAULINE: I have to show Mario that princess's are snobs!

Pauline goes to the castle door and knocks. Daisy opens the door.

DAISY: Hello! Who are you?

PAULINE: I'm Pauline, Mario's girlfriend.

DAISY: Girlfriend? Err. I thought Peach was his..

PAULINE: JUST BRING MARIO!

DAISY: MARIO! Your girlfriends here!

Mario walks to the door, 'What girlfriend?' he mutters to himself. He sees Pauline.

MARIO: Oh, hi.

PAULINE: Am I in the right place? Can I come in?

MARIO: (hesitant) Um.. okay.

Pauline enters the castle. Luigi, Peach and Yoshi are sitting in a table.

LUIGI: Even though Mario's the hero, I can jump higher and run faster, but my abilities go unnoticed! Maybe I should wear red…

Luigi notices Mario, Pauline and Daisy.

LUIGI: Oh, hi bro! Hi… Pauline?

PAULINE: Oh, your Mario's brother!

Pauline hugs Luigi.

LUIGI: Luigi. The name's Luigi. (He stops hugging Pauline) (loud) How could anyone not remember Luigi!

DAISY: I'm sure a lot of people remember you, everyone has their fans. Like I said, the only person that hates you is you.

LUIGI: That's what my Mum said.

PEACH: (to Pauline) Take a seat. My name's Peach…

DAISY: and HI I'M DAISY!

PEACH: And welcome to my castle!

PAULINE: Uh yeah.

Pauline kisses Mario passionately.

PEACH: What are you doing to my fiancée! 

PAULINE: Fiancée?

PEACH: He proposed to me when he came to the castle!

PAULINE: Wha?

Cut to Ludwig and Iggy listening from the tennis court using a hearing device made by Iggy.

IGGY AND LUDWIG: Wha?

LUDWIG: This isn't good news!

IGGY: I need to calm Dad when he hears this!

Cut back to inside of the castle.

PAULINE: He's my boyfriend first!

PEACH: But he saved me countless of times!

PAULINE: He saved me too!

LUIGI: You really shouldn't fight in a time like this…

PAULINE: (To Luigi) SHUT UP WOP!

LUIGI: I find that offensive! And I can speak when I feel like it!

PAULINE: F*** OFF!

MARIO: You can't say that to my brother!

PAULINE: Well, you're a wog. You rape princesses everyday.

MARIO: I'm Italian.

Cut to Ludwig and Iggy spying on them.

IGGY: LOL! They're fighting!

LUDWIG: Slap her, slap her slap her.

Cut to the castle.

MARIO: Get out of-a my sight.

PAULINE: Fine then.

Pauline leaves.

LUIGI: I think it's getting late.

Cut to Larry and Bowser Jr. who are playing tennis. Morton, Wendy and Lemmy are watching them. Roy is swinging Iggy by his hair. Ludwig is spying at the castle.

LUDWIG: I could've composed my sonata by now!

WENDY: This is boring!

MORTON: Wait until Larry loses.

Larry serves. Bowser Jr. hits it, Larry hits it out of the line.

BOWSER JR.: OUT!

Larry: No, it's in.

BOWSER JR: It's out. I win!

LARRY: It's in, cheater!

Bowser Jr. and Larry walk closer to the net.

BOWSER JR: It's in, you're a sore loser.

LARRY: (angry)NO, YOU CHEATED!

Lemmy picks up three tennis balls and juggles them. Roy stops beating up Iggy and looks at Lemmy.

ROY: Child.

Ludwig walks over to his siblings.

LUDWIG: Can you stop crying! I can't hear anything!

MORTON: That was Larry. Junior beat him.

LARRY: I wasn't crying and Junior didn't beat me. He cheated.

Someone cries in the distance.

WENDY: Who was that?

Pauline walks past the Koopalings, crying.

LUDWIG: It's that girl from Peach's party before.

Lemmy walks up to Pauline.

LEMMY: What's wrong?

ROY: Lemmy you douche!

PAULINE: It's that stupid plumber Mario. Cheated on me and slept with Princess Peach.

BOWSER JR: I hate Mario!

LARRY: I hate cheaters!

Larry and Bowser Jr. Look at each other.

LARRY AND BOWSER JR: Lets get Mario!

IGGY: You can lure the plumber here. And we'll take the rest.

LUDWIG: Mario slept with Peach? King Dad is not gonna like that.

BOWSER JR: Yeah! She's my mama. She should be with me and Papa.

PAULINE: She's your mama?

LUDWIG: Not really, Our father wanted to marry Peach.

PAULINE: And I wanted to marry… um. I want Mario! Peach and Mario can't be together.

LUDWIG: You can lure Mario away while we take Peach and… wha? Luigi, Daisy and Yoshi are leaving? Where's Mario?

IGGY: Still inside?

LARRY: Well duh!

PAULINE: Oh that's it! I'm going to get Mario.

LUDWIG: Wait! We'll help you get inside. You can create a diversion and Mario can chase you out. I'll call Father and we'll get Peach.

PAULINE: Right.

Ludwig picks up a mobile phone and dials it.

LUDWIG: Hello? Dad?

BOWSER: Ludwig?

LUDWIG: Dad, you can come now. I got a plan. We just met some girl that we gonna help break into the castle, because of we do it, Mario will be looking for you. Then, Mario and the Toads will chase her out. And then you can break the roof and take Peach.

BOWSER: Sounds good.

Bowser hangs up.

LUDWIG: (To the Koopalings) Okay Roy, break open the other door. Girl, you go take Mario or whatever.

PAULINE: My name's Pauline.

LUDWIG: Whatever, just go.

Roy, Iggy and Pauline walk to the castle door.

Iggy: Remember, Toads are weak. Just kick their heads.

Roy uses his strength to punch a hole in the door. Pauline runs inside as Roy and Iggy run back to the tennis court. Pauline looks at the Toads that are washing up plates. The Toads notice her and they scream.

TOADS: Intruder! Intruder!

Pauline punches the Toads, she walks into the kitchen and takes a knife from a drawer.

PAULINE: Now to find Mario.

The Toads see Pauline with the knife. They scream.

PAULINE: If you don't tell me where Mario is, I'll kill you!

TOAD 1: He's upstairs.

TOADS 2: He's with Peach! Don't hurt her!

TOAD 3: You guys are cowards! She is not gonna…

Pauline swings the knife in front of the Toad.

TOAD 3: Kill you?

Toad 3 runs screaming as Pauline chases after him. Pauline notices some stairs that go up to the second floor. She climbs up the stairs. Pauline notices a large pink door. She turns the knob and walks inside.

INT. PEACH'S CASTLE – PEACH'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

Pauline gasps as she notices Mario and Peach sleep together.

PAULINE: I'm gonna vomit! Ewwwwwwwww.

Pauline, out of anger, runs over to Peach's side of her bed, ready to stab her. The ceiling comes crashing down on Pauline. Bowser and his Clown Car lands on top of her.

BOWSER: What the hell! My queen is sleeping with that plumber?

The Koopalings look through the hole in the ceiling

LARRY: (shouting) WOG!

ROY: HOW MANY GODDAMN TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, STOP BEING RASICT! IT'S WRONG, AND NOBODY LIKES YOU!

BOWSER JR: Yeah!

Peach and Mario wake up.

MARIO: Wha? What's going-a on here. BOWSER! GET OUT!

PAULINE: Get off me!

MARIO: PAULINE!

Bowser moves his Clown Car.

BOWSER: You that girl that supposed to lure Mario away!

PAULINE: I was going to but YOU LANDED ON TOP OF ME!

Mario notices the knife on the floor. He picks it up.

MARIO: This is low.

Mario jumps out of the bed land lands on Bowser's head. He rips his hair off. Mario picks Pauline up and throws her through the hole in the ceiling. Pauline lands on top of Larry.

ROY: That's what you get for being racist!

BOWSER: You pulled my hair! And I was getting bald!

MARIO: You have really ticked me off. You know you can't have Peach.

BOWSER: And I won't give up until I do. Giving up is for wimps, plumber. By the way, you have that brunette girl anyway.

MARIO: I dumped her for a reason!

PEACH: Bowser…

BOWSER: Oh well. I just have to kidnap the princess again!

Before Bowser could grab the princess the ceiling lands on top of Bowser, knocking him out. The camera reveals that Lemmy has been piloting a small airship!

LUDWIG: Lemmy, you idiot!

LEMMY: I tried to help.

EXT. PEACH'S CASTLE– DAY

Peach is watching Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi and some Toads repair the castle roof. Luigi walks on a bit of the roof and he falls in.

LUIGI: Why does everything bad happen to Luigi?

Daisy looks through the hole.

LUIGI: C'mon Luigi, be optimistic. Not everything bad happens to you. Peach was lucky she didn't get kidnapped again.

Pauline walks to the castle. She is wrapped in bandages. She approaches Peach.

PAULINE: Peach?

PEACH: Pauline? What are you doing here?

PAULINE: I want to say sorry for what I did yesterday and I want to congratulate you.

PEACH: Aw. That is so nice of you. I accept your apology.

PAULINE: Thanks.

Pauline and Peach hug. Mario sees Pauline from the roof.

MARIO: Pauline? What is she doing here?

PEACH: She came to say sorry, isn't that sweet?

MARIO: I guess so. Now if Bowser could do the same…

Donkey Kong and Diddy appear and kidnaps Pauline. She screams.

MARIO: Pauline! Luigi, you stay here and protect Peach!

LUIGI: Protect Peach? She can protect herself!

MARIO: Hey, I saved your girlfriend from Tatanga a long time ago.

LUIGI: (blushing) Daisy is not my girlfriend!

Mario jumps of the roof and land on the floor, hurting himself. He gets himself up and runs after Donkey Kong.

MARIO: Come back you stupid-a monkey!

PEACH: Wait, I'm going with you!

Mario stops and turns around.

MARIO: No, just stay here.

PEACH: I can kick butt to!

DAISY: And so can I! I'm coming too!

LUIGI: And if you guys are coming I guess I have to come too.

MARIO: Thanks guys! Let's-a go!

Luigi and Daisy jump from the roof and runs after Mario. Peach joins Luigi and Daisy. Yoshi watches them from the roof, and waves at them.

YOSHI: Yoshi!

INT. AIRSHIP

Bowser, the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. are on the airship flying to Peaches castle.

LUDWIG: And according to my plan, Mario would try to save Pauline from Donkey Kong, luring him away from Peach. Peach is alone and Iggy will use his giant rubber hand to grab Peach.

BOWSER: (parodying Mr. Burns' hand gesture) Excellent.

Bowser Jr, looks at them angrily.

BOWSER JR: (To Lemmy) Stupid Ludwig and Iggy think they're so smart with their plans and inventions! Why can't I do all the planning?

LEMMY: Because Ludwig and Iggy are older and smarter than you, and you already get to go with Dad everywhere. Space, Isle Defino and the Olympics! Larry is so jealous with you.

BOWSER JR: I don't care about that loser.

Iggy looks through an x-ray binocular device.

IGGY: The Princess isn't in the castle!

BOWSER: Then where is she!

IGGY: I dunno…

LUDWIG: Zoom in for clues!

IGGY: All I see is some Toads fixing the roof and footprints? I think those are Donkey Kong's. And those are work boots so I assume those are Mario's, and heels.

LUGWIG: Heels? Peach went with Mario!

BOWSER: (To Ludwig) You said Peach would stay here!

LUDWIG: Maybe she went with Mario so she wouldn't be kidnapped.

BOWSER: Damn that plumber! Iggy, follow Donkey Kong!

IGGY: Okay Dad!

Iggy goes to steer the airship. Larry walks to Ludwig.

LARRY: I've thought of a pun! Ludwog! Get it?

LUDWIG: There is something wrong with your brain.

INT.. DIAMOND CITY- WARIOWARE INC. – DAY

Kat, Ana, Mona , 9-Volt and Wario are in a room making Microgames.

WARIO: I have to go out for a while, Mona's in charge.

Mona has love hearts in her eyes.

9-VOLT: I think Warioland: Shake it! Is an awesome game! Is it awesome to have a game based on your adventures?

WARIO: Whatever. Just make games with this 3D gimmick.

Wario leaves the room. He jumps into a warp pipe.

MONA: Why does Wario always leave?

KAT: Beats.

ANA: Us.

KAT: (to 9-Volt) Why do you always make Starfox games?

9-VOLT: Starfox is awesome! They're porting it to the 3DS! I want to buy it when it comes out!

ANA: Wario hardly pays us anything! You won't get your stupid Gameboy.

9-VOLT: The 3DS is not a Gameboy! It's part of the Nintendo DS line. The only reason the Nintendo DS is not called the Gamboy DS is because it's originally gonna be a third pillar to the Gameboy advance and the Gamecube. Hence why you can't play 2 player Gameboy games on the original DS. Just incase Nintendo thought it will flop.

ANA: What?

KAT: I'm bored.

ANA: Wario isn't gonna pay us anyway. Lets go play!

KAT: Yeah!

Kat taps Ana.

KAT: You're it!

Ana chases Kat around the room.

MONA: You two stop playing and get to work!

Ana chases Kat into the room with the warp pipe.

KAT: What's this?

ANA: I don't know.

9-Volt and Mona enters the room.

9-VOLT: Okay guys, get back to… WOAH A WARP PIPE!

KAT: A what pipe?

9-VOLT: A warp pipe! A pip that Mario uses to travel to places.

ANA: If you love Mario so much, why don't you sleep with him!

Kat and Ana laugh.

MONA: Okay girls, let's go back now…

Kat looks in the warp pipe and jumps in. Ana jumps in the warp pipe too.

9-VOLT: Wait! You don't know where it goes!

9-Volt and Moana jumps in the warp pipe.

Cut to

EXT. – MUSHROOM KINGDOM- WORLD 1- WIDE SHOT –DAY

Wario jumps out of the warp pipe. He is wearing his original yellow and purple clothes. Waluigi stands in front of the Wario.

WALUIGI: Let's go already.

WARIO: We need to find a warp pipe to Bowser's castle first.

WALUIGI: Heh heh. And then we'll steal his golden airship bro!

WARIO: You're not my brother.

A warp pipe emerges from the ground and they jump in it. Seconds later, Kat, Ana, 9-Volt and Mona jump out of the Warp Pipe.

MONA: Where are we?

9-VOLT: We're in World 1 in the Mushroom Kingdom!

KAT: The what?

MONA: I think we should go back now…

The four of them turn around to the Warp Pipe which sinks to the ground like in the beginning of Super Mario 64.

MONA: What happened?

9-VOLT: The Warp Pipe disappeared.

MONA: Now how do we get back?

9-VOLT: We can find Mario! He should be rescuing Peach from Bowser's castle.

Bowser's airship flies above them. Bowser's laugh is heard.

9-VOLT: That airship! It's Bowser!

ANA: What?

INT. AIRSHIP – DAY

Iggy is look through binoculars.

IGGY: People! And they're not wearing overalls or are royalty!

Ludwig walks next to Iggy.

LUDWIG: Iggy! You're going off course!

IGGY: They look like children!

LUDWIG: We are looking for a princess!

Cut to

EXT. WORLD 1 – DAY

9-VOLT: They're taking Princess Peach to the castle!

MONA: We need to do something!

9-VOLT: We can help Mario save Peach and then he can take us home!

KAT AND ANA: Yay!

The twins notice a Goomba walking in front of them.

KAT: What's that?

ANA: It's ugly.

9-VOLT: It's a Goomba! Quick, jump on it!

9-Volt stomps on the Goomba's head.

MONA: Guys, let's go!

All four start running. Yoshi is running after the airship in the distance.

Cut to

EXT. TOY FACTORY- UPWARDS LOW SHOT – DAY

Donkey Kong and Diddy are climbing up the toy factory. Donkey Kong is holding Pauline in one hand.

PAULINE: (smiling) Good monkey! I'll give you all the bananas when were done.

Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy run to the bottom of the factory.

MARIO: I can't get up there that quickly!

DAISY: Well you better start climbing now!

Daisy jumps onto the factory and starts climbing!

PEACH: Daisy! Be careful!

LUIGI: She's right, we have to climb up there now.

PEACH: (interrupting Luigi) You can get up there quicker, if you use your Green Missile!

LUIGI: Oh yeaah. How is Mario gonna get up there? He can't do the Green Missile

PEACH: He can hold on to you.

LUIGI: Okay.

Luigi ducks on the ground as Mario hugs him.

MARIO: You better misfire, Weegee!

LUIGI: I'll try.

Luigi charges and he starts flying with a trail of smoke behind him. Daisy looks at Mario and Luigi flying but she falls off as she is distracted.

PEACH: Daisy!

Daisy falls to the ground. She lands on her bottom. Luigi and Mario hit Diddy at the top of the factory. Mario gets up.

MARIO: Give her back you stubborn monkey!

Candy Kong somehow appears on top of the factory and she slaps Donkey Kong.

CANDY: What are you doing with her, I'm your girlfriend.

Donkey Kong puts Pauline down.

DONKEY KONG: She promised me bananas for all of us!

CANDY: Well, you're just like your father, always running off with some girl.

DONKEY KONG: Grandfather.

CANDY: Whatever, I'm leaving.

DONKEY KONG: No wait! Come back!

Candy Kong starts to climb down. Donkey and Diddy follow.

MARIO: I didn't know Donkey Kong had a girlfriend. Well, you're safe I guess.

PAULINE: Mario, my hero…

Pauline kisses Mario.

Cut to Peach and Daisy on the ground.

PEACH: Daisy! Are you alright?

DAISY: Right as rain, Peach! Did Mario save Pauline?

PEACH: (looks up) I guess he did.

Bowser's airship flies above Peach and a giant rubber hand comes out from it. It grabs Peach.

DAISY: What the? No you don't!

Daisy jumps on the hand, trying to free Peach.

MARIO: Oh not again…

PAULINE: You can forget about her now, she's a goner.

Mario looks at Pauline with an angry face. He turns his head to Luigi.

MARIO: Weegee! Green Missile!

LUIGI: Okay…

Mario hops on Luigi's back as he charges. They are sent flying.

PAULINE: Hmph. How rude.

Luigi and Mario crash into one of the airship's windows.

MARIO: This is getting very predictable.

LUIGI: Yeah!

The Koopalings, Bowser Jr. and Bowser are in the room. The hand pulls Peach with Daisy on it inside.

DAISY: (pointing at Bowser)You let her go!

BOWSER: Why should I? She's my queen.

DAISY: Oh that's it!

Daisy runs and jumps on the Koopalings. Mario and Luigi stand there and watch. Peach is still in the hand. Peach shouts for help. She yelps for help.

PEACH: Help!

DAISY: I'm coming Peach!

LUDWIG: (To Roy) What kind of princess is she?

ROY: Princess or not, I'm going to woop her butt!

Roy runs to Daisy, ready to punch. Daisy jumps and kicks him between his eyes, breaking his glasses.

ROY: My glasses! My glasses!

Mario and Luigi sneak pat the Koopalings to the rubber hand with Peach.

MARIO: This thing won't open!

LUIGI: We need to find a button or something!

Bowser watches his kids fight Daisy.

BOWSER JR: Your mama Peach's man friend.

DAISY: (shouting) I'm not a man!

Daisy picks Bowser Jr. by his ponytail and throws him onto Lemmy.

LEMMY: Watch out!

BOWSER JR: It wasn't my fault! Hey! Where are those plumbers!

LARRY: (off-screen) Wog.

MORTON: (interrupting Larry) Racist scum.

ROY: That was my line!

WENDY: There's only one tomboyish princess here!

Wendy runs to Daisy and kicks her. Daisy stomps on her head.

WENDY: Ow. You beach.

BOWSER JR: Guys! The plumbers are gone!

Bowser Jr. gets angry from being ignored. He looks at the hand with Peach in it and sees that Mario and Luigi are trying to free her.

BOWSER JR: Hey! Leave my mama alone!

LUIGI: Excuse me little kid. But we just found out that purple haired skank is your mum.

Ludwig and Bowser sneaks behind the plumbers.

LUDWIG: How could you call my mother a skank! She gave birth to the best Koopa in the Mushroom Kingdom. Me.

BOWSER: She was whacked out in the head. (To Mario) You. Leave her alone!

MARIO: Okay, lets fight for the billionth time!

Boswer punches Mario and Luigi away. Iggy presses button on a control panel. A trap door beneath Mario and Luigi opens. They fall to the ground.

MARIO: (screams like in Mario 64)

PEACH: Mario! Luigi!

DAISY: You really done it this time!

Daisy holds up her fist, ready to punch. She runs at the Koopalings. Iggy uses a tranquilizer gun at her. She falls to the floor.

IGGY: Lets drop her to the ground! (laughs like Kooky from the cartoons) I want to see her go splat!

Ludwig puts his hand on Iggy's shoulder.

LUDWIG: How about we kidnap her. Two for the price of one!

IGGY: But I wanna see this skank go splat!

LUDWIG: The Mario Bros. will go splat… right now.

EXT. SKY- DAY

Mario and Luigi scream for their lives.

Cut to

EXT. GROUND – DAY

Yoshi is running after the airship. He sees Mario and Luigi falling. He flutter jumps and catches Mario with his hands. Yoshi quickly sticks his tongue out to catch Luigi. He brings Luigi to his mouth and he hold him inside. Yoshi lands on the ground on his feet. Yoshi spits Luigi out.

LUIGI: Bad stuff always happens to me! Where's Daisy?

MARIO: She must be still on the airship! We need to rescue Peach now!

YOSHI: Yoshi!

Mario and Luigi hop on Yoshi's back who then runs after the airship.

Pan to

EXT. TOP OF TOY COMPANY- DAY

PAULINE: Stupid wops! You forgot about me! You would go rescue a princess instead! Hmph!

Pauline walks to the edge of the building. She jumps.

Cut to Donkey Kong and Diddy sitting on a ledge.

DONKEY KONG: Wha?

Donkey Kong catches Pauline.

PAULINE: Hey! What are you doing?

DONKEY KONG: Bananas!

PAULINE: Oh. (points to window) There a room full of them there.

Donkey Kong and Diddy smash the window and eat the bananas in the room.

PAULINE: I can give you more if you guys can do me a favor. Get me Mario! And kill Peach.

Cut to

EXT. BOWSER'S CASTLE – DAY

Captain Syrup jumps out of a warp pipe, holding a sack of money. Baby Wario jumps out of the pipe chasing her. Baby Bowser also jumps out of the pipe, holding Baby Peach. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi follow. Baby Peach is crying.

CAPTIAN SYRUP: Wario is just as greedy as a baby!

Captain Syrup opens a door and locks the babies out.

BABY WARIO: Give back my treasure!

BABY BOWSER: It's my treasure!

Baby Mario hits Baby Bowser with a hammer, knocking him out.

BABY MARIO: Take that!

Baby Mario takes Baby Peach's hand. She giggles.

BABY LUIGI: Let's go back to Warp Pip time machine?

BABY MARIO: No, we're going karting!

Baby Mario, Baby Luigi and Baby Peach jump back into the warp pipe. Baby Wario whines as he scratches the door. Baby Bowser is knocked unconscious. Wario and Waluigi walk up to the castle.

WARIO: Look at that ugly baby!

WALUIGI: Why is it scratching the door like a cat?

WARIO: Because he's stupid.

BABY WARIO: Hey!

Wario picks Baby Wario, shakes him and throws him into a warp pipe. Wario then does a side tackle into the door, breaking it.

WARIO: Now where is that airship?

Wario and Waluigi walk inside the castle. Mona, 9-Volt, Kat and Ana jump out of a warp pipe.

9-VOLT: See, it's easier to get here if you use Warp Zones and Warp whistles.

KAT: Be quiet! A flying turtle killed me!

9-VOLT: It's a Parakoopa.

KAT: Whatever.

MONA: At least we have four more lives!

Mona eats a 1-up Mushroom.

Mona, 9-Volt, Kat and Ana see the castle with the hole through the door.

9-VOLT: There it is! Now we need to defeat Bowser!

The four of them head inside. They scream starts screaming.

INT. BOWSER'S CASTLE – DAY

Wario and Waluigi are walking through a room.

WARIO: Now where is that golden airship?

WALUIGI: Maybe it's a myth.

Wario and Waluigi hear a noise and a female laugh.

WARIO: What?

The wall beside them knocks over as Captain Syrup drives the small golden airship.

WARIO: Hey! That's mine!

CAPTAIN SYRUP: I was here first!

WARIO: Screw you! I'll just steal the entire castle!

CAPATAIN SYRUP: Is this your jailbait girlfriend?

WARIO: I don't have a girlfriend!

Captain Syrup holds Mona. She is gagged.

WARIO: What are you doing here! You're supposed to be making games!

WALUIGI: Lol! Jailbait girlfriend! That makes you a pedo!

Waluigi and Captain Syrup laugh.


End file.
